pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Steam Ages (International Version) (Melvin2007)
|zombies = }} |title1 = Steam Ages|caption1 = Steam Ages' empty lawn|new_zombies = |image1 = Steam_Ages_Lawn}} Steam Ages is the 13th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It released in February 16th, 2020. It brings back the nostalgia from the first game, such as Plantern and the fog. The world acts the same thing as the Chinese version, but with bug and glitch fixes along the plants, zombies, etc. Also, it added four new zombies, one returning plant, a new gimmick, and a returning gimmick. This world brings back the fog from the first game. It acts like the first game, covers up 5 lanes, can bright up with Plantern, and can removed by Blover. However, unlike the first game, it appears from the right-side of the lawn by itself or by Tractor Imp. Another gimmick is the brand new gimmick. It's a surprise attack named "Mechanical Mayhem!". When this surprise attack appears, it summons Industrial Imps under the transportation sewers. There are 7 new plants and 13 new zombies encountered so far. Origins This world seems to take place towards the end of the 19th century in London, England, where there are factories around the city that repair machines, as well as trains and generators. It may also possibly take place during the time of the Industrial Revolution or near World War I where weapons seem to be more advanced due to the evolution of engineering. Like Lost City, it may have taken place during the Victorian Era due to the latter’s setting (e.g. the Tower Bridge crossing the River Thames in the lawn’s background) and both worlds containing British-looking zombies. Game description The business is continuing to high standard in 1899! Travel back in time where your great-great grandparents are still alive. Put your plants into the battle with zombies that have their inventions. Levels } |2 |Money Bag | |- |9 | | |Reach 2000 points | |Whack-a-Zombie level |- |10 |Choice with | |2 |Money Bag | |- |11 |Choice | |3 |Steam Ages pinata | |- |12 | | |2 |Money Bag |Objectives : * Survive a massive attack in Steam Ages. * Survive without any lawn mowers |- |13 |Choice | |3 |Money Bag | |- |14 |Choice with | |3 | | |- |15 |Choice without sun-producing plants | |2 |Steam Ages pinata |Last Stand level |- |16 |Choice | |2 |Steam Ages pinata | |- |17 |Choice with | |3 | | |- |18 | | |Reach to 3000 points |Money Bag |Whack-a-Zombie level |- |19 |Choice | |3 |Money Bag | |- |20 |Choice with | |3 | | |- |21 |Choice without sun-producing plants | |2 |Money Bag |Last Stand level |- |22 |Choice with | |3 | | |- |23 |Choice | |3 |Steam Ages pinata | |- |24 | | |'s health bar |Steam Ages trophy |Boss Battle |} Gallery Trivia * Just like last time, no bosses added yet. * Some zombies can brights up the fog area. ** Furnace Zombie, due to the fire that lights up inside the furnace. However, the steam blows up in the back. ** Coal Miner Zombie, due to the glowing coal. ** Labor Buckethead, due to the fire on his bucket. ** And also two brand new zombie that exclusive in this version (Welder Zombie and Repairer Zombie). Differences with Chinese version There are differences in this version. Some of the materials in this world changed. * Gold Bloom is added as a plant for this world. However, in international version, Gold Bloom is a premium plant. So, the developers are adding Plantern as a plant for this world. * Coal Miner Zombie now have three variants : Regular, Conehead, Buckethead. ** This because of the armor's being bugged and fixed in this version. * Furnace Zombie now explodes in 3x3 area and explodes according to the temperature. Hot plants can setting the temperature until he explodes and ice plants can extinguish the fire. * Flat-shroom's bug fixed. Zombies are now walk over under him and can be eaten from the underground. * Zombies that walk under transportation sewers are now similar to Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel, making a chance to plant Flat-shroom on it. Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas